


Tony Tony Chopper: The Foot Slave

by Pink_Panda_Stormy



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Foot Fetish, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Control, Tickling, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Panda_Stormy/pseuds/Pink_Panda_Stormy
Summary: Chopper is captured, and forced by a sadistic man with a ship full of beast men much like himself to submit himself to cruel and unusual punishment. He is told to refer to this man only by one name; The Master, who has an unusual lust for Chopper's feet. The reindeer is forced to remain in his human form, bound by a seastone collar that keeps him from changing. Will Chopper survive the torment and humiliation, or will his mind break as The Master toys and teases him for weeks upon end?





	1. Day 1

Tony Tony Chopper was starting to lose all sense of time. Logically, the reindeer knew that it couldn't have been more than two days since he had been taken hostage. However, he had been cut off from all sense of light from the moment he had woken up. The place he was kept was dark, small, and gave very little room to wiggle. It didn't help that he was in his human form, and the seastone collar bound to his neck kept him too weak to transform. If he could just get smaller, he might have been able to move and search better. But right now due to his size, he might as well have been stuck into a locker. Because of this, and his predicament, Chopper was only positive of three things.

One; He was separated from his friends. He recalled the storming of the ship, and the brawl that ensued after. He had fought his best alongside his shipmates, but his last memory was something sharp stabbing him in the neck and him falling to his knees right before darkness took over his thoughts. When he awoke, he was here. That was hours if not days ago.

Two; He was on a ship. He knew this because he was positive that he was trapped below deck. Occasionally he heard a murmuring of voices and the creaking of boots just above him. Nothing was clear enough to make out. He could tell also by the swaying of the boat against the ocean beneath him. He was used to the feel of water sloshing everything, including himself, around.

Third and finally; Chopper was bound. Ropes trapped his ankles and wrists together. His hands were behind his back and were so tight and meticulously wound that he had given up trying to wriggle free hours ago. Whoever had tied him up had not wanted him freed by any means. The collar around his neck made him weak, tired, and exhausted, but he still had enough strength in him to wiggle. His body was sweaty and stiff.

Chopper had stopped calling out for help some time ago. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in the hands of people who were most certainly not his friends. The initial panic upon waking up in a strange, dark place and losing all sense of time had made him panic. That panic turned to fear, denial, anger, and finally acceptance. He accepted that he was here, because it meant his friends must surely be on their way to rescue him. He lay still, and tried to conserve his strength to help fight for the moment the time came.

Somewhere between a minute and an eternity of darkness later; Chopper heard boots hitting wood directly above him. They were so close that if the wood weren't here they would be stepping on his face. They paused. Chopper held his breath and waited.

The hatch to his prison swung open. Hot, burning, and blinding lights poured onto Chopper's dark inhabiting body in an instant. He writhed and cried out. Chopper squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bury his face back into the dark as though he were a vampire about to burst into flames. He tried four times to open his eyes, the first three resulting in tears streaming down his eyes from pure blinding pain and the forth finally staying as his eyes began to adjust. He stared up and saw an ocean of blue without a cloud in the sky.

Then, Chopper saw a lion.

"Ah!" Chopper cried.

This 'lion' was not like ordinary lions. In fact, he looked more like a man than anything. His face was fairly animalistic with a hint of human features. The most striking thing about him was the mane of hair surrounding his head. He had a large and muscle bound bare chest slightly larger than Chopper's own. The strangest thing was what he was wearing, mostly because it was so revealing. A harness of sorts was the only thing covering his chest. It wrapped around his pecs and seemed to show them off by pushing them out. His nipples were both pierced with shimmering metal sticking out of them. For pants, or lack there of, he wore nothing but a black leather looking speedo which showed off the size of his manhood. Chopper felt his face grow hot when he stared at just how... large it was. He seemed to be half erect. The tops of his fluffy pubic hair which resembled the consistency of his mane were sticking out the top.

The lion licked his weird hybrid of muzzle-lips. Chopper realized this must be a human who had eaten a devil fruit. They met eyes for what felt like hours but must have only been seconds. The lion reached down and grabbed Chopper by the arm. Chopper gasped and cried out as he was forced up with impressive strength and thrown onto the hardwood flooring of the ship deck. He gasped his first breath of fresh air in days and lay panting in the heat of the sun. He tried to move, to squirm, to free himself, but the lion placed a single booted foot onto his back and pressed him down.

"Master wishes to see you," The lion said.

Chopper tried to speak, but before he could get so much of a word out he was grabbed again. He expected to be hoisted to his feet, but instead he was lifted and thrown over the lion-man's shoulder like he was just as light as his smaller transformation was.

"H-Hey!" Chopper cried out. His voice was hoarse from both his previous yelling for help as well as his dry throat. "Where are we going! My friends are gonna find you and..."

"Quiet," The lion growled in a deep sort of tone. He sounded angry. "Master likes his new ones quiet."

Master? Why did he keep calling this guy Master? Was it the captain? Chopper began to grow fearful again. He looked up as best he could to the mast and saw no pirate flag. Perhaps these weren't pirates after all, but bounty hunters. Strangely enough the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but it did make sense. His crew's worth in total was worth more money than somebody could spend in a lifetime.

Chopper fought more, but the sharp claws of the lion dug into his thigh and the reindeer simply cried out and decided it best to settle. Already he was panting from exhaustion, and a tiny voice in his head ordered him to keep his strength.

Chopper caught a few more glimpses of beast-like men throughout the ship. Not many, but enough for it to make Chopper feel uneasy. He saw a tiger, an ape, and a wolf of some sort. What was strange was not their attire, which mimicked the lion holding him currently, but the fact that they were all sitting. None were working or moving around the ship, but sitting as though they were waiting. None turned to Chopper when they passed. A ship full of beast-like men.

The two of them entered a cabin. The first thing Chopper heard when the door closed behind him was a muffled cry of pain that followed a loud, echoing slapping noise. Chopper felt his body tense as he looked to the door in which it came from. His heart pounded and he feared it might be one of his friends. He couldn't make out the noise.

The lion approached the door and pushed it open. He instantly dropped to one knee upon entering and set Chopper down. He held him still, placing the reindeer on his belly and pushing down on his back with just a few clawed fingertips. Chopper however was paralyzed by the sight that lay before him.

"AH!" A bear man screamed out in agony. His bare, naked body was trapped in a frame of sort that resembled the shape of an X. His back was facing Chopper, and through his fur Chopper could make out hints of bright pink blush as though he had been struck for a while. Chopper saw the leather end of a riding crop slap down against the behind of the bear man as he cried out once more, his body convulsing slightly.

"Say it again!" The owner of the crop ordered.

"I'm sorry!" The bear man cried. He was actually crying.

Another slap. Another cry of pain. His rump looked abused just before the point where it might leave bruises. Dozens upon dozens of light but violent slaps spackled around to create pain.

"I'm sorry, Master!" The bear called. His light brown body was trembling.

Three more slaps littered the bear's body. One on his back, one on his butt, and one on the backs of his legs. Each one made the bear cry out.

The man holding the crop turned. Chopper was surprised to see it was a man, and not a beast like those he had seen. He had a crazed almost hungry look in his eyes. His skin was pale and body smaller than any of the creatures Chopper had seen, including himself. His face showed a bit of age and a beard of grey was on his face. He didn't have a shirt, but instead wore only leather pants. He was bald. For a skinny guy he looked menacing in a way, but that could have been the bear crying just behind him.

"I see you brought our guest."

"Yes, Master," The lion said.

"Good boy," The 'Master' said. "Come here."

To Chopper's surprise, the lion didn't stand. Instead, he stayed on his knees and crawled over. Chopper watched as the lion sat on hand and knee in front of the Master. His head was petted lightly and he was scratched behind one of his ears. The lion seemed to purr.

"Go pick one of the pets on deck," The man said, leaning down and talking into the lion's ear. "Keep them for the night. Tell them it was Masters orders."

"Yes, Master," The lion said.

The lion stood finally, but to Chopper's shock him and the Master exchanged a brief but obvious kiss. When he left, the door closed behind Chopper. Chopper tried to sit up, but before he could move the Master was walking toward him. He rolled Chopper over with a light kick and then settled his boot directly on Chopper's chest.

"Well, well, well," The man said. He was smiling, but not a comforting kind. It was the sort that made Chopper feel frightened. "I've been searching for you for a long time. Mr. Tony Tony Chopper."

"Who are you!" Chopper spat with much more courage than he felt. He channeled Zoro and Luffy and everybody he knew who wouldn't feel frightened in this situation and hope it showed through. "What did you do with my friends?"

The sound of the bear crying had quieted, but the occasionally sniffle still came from his direction. Chopper stole and glance and saw now from this angle that his throbbing, massive cock was poking out the other end. He was hard. Very hard, actually. Did he... Did he actually enjoy that?

"Hey," The Master said, getting down on a knee and grabbing Chopper by the chin. "Look at me."

Chopper looked. They met eyes for quite a while, but eventually the man's eyes began to wander. Down his chest where his fingers soon followed. To his pants and legs, and eventually settling on his feet. He stared at the tops of Chopper's feet for quite some time, longer than he had anyplace else. He crawled forward, touching them. Chopper gasped and tightened his muscles.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked.

"The Master," The master said. "You need not know my name, for you will never address me by it anyway."

Chopper blinked. This man was insane.

"Up," The master said.

Chopper stayed where he was.

Suddenly, a smack from the crop swung down and landed directly on Chopper's chest.

"AH!" Chopper yelled. The area where he was hit stung, and already he knew it would flush with irritation.

"That was a warning," The Master said. He laid the crop threateningly over Chopper's crotch at his pants. "The next one swings here. I only used half my strength that time."

Chopper knew it was in his best interest to follow directions. He with a bit of struggling managed to get up to his knees. The Master grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up the rest of the way. He pulled out a knife which Chopper might have yelped at if he had reacted before it began to saw at his bound wrists and free him of rope. With little warning Chopper was led to an uncomfortable looking chair where he was half pushed half thrown into. His body landed harshly and creaked the chair. Instinctively his hands went to either side, but that seemed to be the wrong move as without warning metal latches swung shut and trapped him.

"H-Hey!" Chopper called out.

"Hush now," The Master said.

The Master stepped on a button just next to the chair and the footrest threw itself out and forced Chopper's feet on top of. More latches came and locked him in place. The Master touched the bottom of the footrest and pushed back. Chopper gasped as he thought the chair was about to tip back, but instead stopped just as his feet were just below the Master's jaw. He was panting now, fear taking him over.

"What're you doing?" Chopper yelled.

"Quiet!" The Master yelled.

A loud, painful slap connected with the soles of Chopper's feet. He cried out as his toes scrunched and feet wrinkled. His wrists tugged at his new bindings and he felt them dig in.

"Say another word before I'm back and I'll slap your feet until you're like him," The Master said, pointing his finger at the still softly crying bear.

Chopper kept his mouth shut.

The Master went over to the bear-man and freed him of his bindings. He fell to the floor. Chopper expected him to yell or fight or do SOMETHING, but instead he turned over and began to kiss the boots of the Master.

"T-Thank you, Master," The bear whimpered out. "T-Thank you for punishing me. I-I deserved it."

"Go," The Master said. "Before I change my mind on the strictness of your punishment. No clothing for the rest of the day."

The bear followed ordered, getting to his feet and whimpering as though they too had been slapped like the rest of his body. He was naked, and walked out covering his cock with his bear paws. Once the door closed the Master turned back to Chopper.

"Where were we?" The Master asked.

He approached Chopper, but didn't look at any part of his body anymore except the raised soles of his feet. Chopper wiggled his toes when he came closer, but resisted the urge to whine when his pinky one was grabbed.

"Better than the pictures," The Master murmured. He paused, walking away and coming back with a ruler. He put it up against Chopper's feet and mumbled something Chopper couldn't hear before bursting into a wide smile.

"Size sixteen," The man said. "Aren't we large?"

For some reason, Chopper blushed.

The Master opened his tongue, and began to lick from Chopper's heel all the way up to the tips of his toes. The reaction was instantaneous, as Chopper gasped out and cried pitifully in protest.

"W-What are you doing!?" Chopper yelled. "Knock it off! T-That feels weird!"

The Master didn't acknowledge Chopper, but instead settled his lips directly onto three of Chopper's toes on his right foot and forced them into his mouth. Chopper tried desperately to pull them free, but it was impossible given his bindings. He was forced to endure the sensation of lips sucking and a tongue rolling over his plump, pudgy toes. A weak point for Chopper that he had never, ever considered for interrogation was the soles of his feet. Ticklish, soft, sensitive. He had a theory that because he spent so much of his time in a smaller form, that the soles of his feet were freakishly soft due to never being built up. His toes were the worst, which unfortunately were the target of this freakish man.

"Knock it off!" Chopper half yelled half begged the Master to do. "Stop it! M-My friends are coming to save me!"

Teeth sunk into the ball of Chopper's foot. The reindeer threw his head back and cried out in pain. Tighter and tighter they sunk until Chopper was positive they were about to draw blood, and only then did they release. While he felt no blood, his foot was covered in saliva from the tongue of this freak messing with him. The Master pulled back and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes seemed more dazed than before. There was a smile on his face that frightened Chopper.

"There will be no begging," The Master said. "Not in front of me. Only beg for forgiveness, pet."

"Let me go!" Chopper shouted, ignoring the words of the man. He was growing a bit hysterical. This man had just licked his FEET. His soles. Not only that, but he seemed to have enjoyed it to a scary degree. He wouldn't or perhaps couldn't take his eyes off of them. No matter what Chopper said, he had a feeling the only thing he wanted to do was go back to licking and sucking at them.

"Go?" The Master asked. "Oh, why didn't you just say so?"

"H-Huh?" Chopper asked.

"I'll let you go," The Master said, pushing Chopper's feet down. "If you can last one hundred lashes on your feet without shedding a single tear."

"W-What are... n-no! D-Don't! M-My feet are!"

"Surely a big, strong pirate like you can handle that," The man smiled. He was twirling around his riding crop in his fingers. "After all. Real men don't cry."

Chopper's face was flushed.

"I... I..." Chopper tried to speak, but humiliation was taking him over.

"Starting now!"

"WAI- AAAAHHH!"

Before Chopper could react or so much as prepare the man swung down and slapped the leather end of the crop against Chopper's tender, freshly licked soles. The sound echoed as well as his cry of panic and pain. Already they were stinging.

"One!" The Master called out cheerily.

Another slap. Another cry. This time it was on the opposite foot just at the arch. Chopper's entire body jerked. The Master was not lying about having only used half his strength before. For a skinny man, he was strong. Scarily strong. Chopper was beginning to think even without the sea stone collar he might not be able to take him.

By slap ten Chopper was panting. His entire face was just as red as the soles of his feet were quickly becoming from the torment. The pain was already close to unbearable. The man had slapped every conceivable surface of Chopper's massive soles. His toes, his balls, his arches, his heels. Now they were going over again, and it hurt twice as badly. There was hardly a moment's hesitation between each of the deadly slaps. Just enough time for the pain to register but not enough for it to subside before a new bout was left on.

By slap twenty, his eyes were stinging.

No! No! No! He thought to himself a bit hysterically as he gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palms. He wouldn't cry. Couldn't cry!

"Thirty!" The Master chimed off.

By now every inch of Chopper's massive, size sixteen feet were stinging and burning from torment. The poor reindeer was writhing, and every inch of his body felt as though it were pooling in sweat.

"N-No more!" Chopper cried out. "Please!" No mo- AH!"

"Thirty-one!"

Chopper felt his soles emanate heat from how pink and tormented they were. His eyes stung more and vision began to blur by forty. He held out till fifty before the crop was dropped. In a moment of gratitude, Chopper thought he might have finished, but his eyes widened in panic when he saw the Master pick up the ruler he had used before to measure Chopper's feet.

"No..." Chopper said, shaking his head. "No no no no no n- AHHHH!"

The ruler was twice as bad. Either from size, power, or simply the fact that Chopper's feet were already blindingly pained. More power, more force, more everything. Chopper was now screaming between slaps. He had stopped begging for more simply because he had no time between his shouts of pain. His toes were throbbing. Somehow he wasn't bleeding, the slaps just light enough to be torture but not enough to do more than horribly, horribly sting.

At slap seventy-five, Chopper felt tears spill over his eyes. The ruler stopped.

"What's that?" The Master questioned, going up to Chopper and wiping his tear away. "Why look at that. It seems as though you aren't going anywhere."

"No more," Chopper pleaded. "N-No more slapping... p-please..."

"Hmm?" The Master questioned. "I only said I would let you go if you didn't cry after a hundred! I didn't say I would stop once if you cried before."

Chopper's eyes widened. Tears fell faster.

"W-What? No! You can't do that! Let me go!"

The Master hummed as he picked up his ruler and slapped again. Chopper cried out, letting the tears fall now. Each slap took an eternity to finish. Five slaps took years, ten took months, and one-hundred seemed years away. Now his face was soaked in tears and soles so red they were starting to feel numb. Chopper cried and protested, but it fell of deaf ears.

"One HUNDRED!" The Master yelled with a satisfyingly final swing against both soles arches with the ruler.

Chopper was sobbing. His body drenched in sweat and soles helplessly twitching from the pain. He felt tears pool in his eyes and spill over his cheeks. A finger touched his damaged feet and he gasped. Still pained, still tormented. He couldn't stop it. Wiggling made them hurt as well. They weren't bleeding by some miracle.

"Let me go," Chopper whimpered. "P-Please."

"Why, Chopper," The Master said. "You already lost the game! You're mine now!"

And with that, the Master planted his tongue against Chopper's toes and began to suck once more.


	2. Day 3

Chopper had quickly learned that the best way to tell time in his dark and windowless cell was when the Master, or one of the strange beast-men he kept aboard his ship, came to massage his feet. It had been three days since Chopper's first interaction with the Master, and the soles of his feet which had at the time stung so horribly tears spilled from his eyes were finally now starting to feel normal. Chopper had figured out the schedule for somebody to come and massage his soles was on an hourly schedule given that he got a brief glance of the outside deck every time the door opened. The light changed minimally, and eventually turned to night. He counted at least fifteen visits before nightfall came, and then at least nine more before the sun was up in the sky.

Sleep came infrequently. Chopper was bound still. He sat up on a literal pedestal wide enough to fit him but not to lay down. If he tried to fall back and lay his ankles would pull and cut into the stocks binding his bare soles in place. He was at least four feet off the ground, and in the dark could just barely make out the shake of the wooden stocks that the seastone collar around his neck made him too weak to even attempt to break. He had been carried here by two beasts, either guards or prisoners Chopper could not tell, and settled in. At the time, he had been exhausted and humiliated by his hundred lashes and could do little more than fight his tears. Now his soles were near normal, yet still he remained trapped.

He had not been hurt since his first day. Humiliated, degraded, and treated like a brainless animal, yes, but not hurt. The only pain came from his stupid attempts to free himself and hurt his already raw wrists which were still trapped behind his back in tightly wound rope.

Nine times out of ten, whenever the door opened it would be the Master. Chopper had given up talking to him. The only communication between the two came from the occasionaly gasp or whine his body involuntarily let out in the time they had together. It didn't help that the Master teased and toyed with every noise Chopper made, using his words like weapons to humiliate the already blushing reindeer. His fingers had learned just where to touch Chopper's massive and bare feet to make him react.

The worst part was; his feet were getting softer.

Chopper had suspected at first that the substance that was constantly rubbed into his feet upon every massage was some sort of lotion of healing remedy meant to treat the pain on his feet. At first, it had worked, for it gave a great cooling sensation to the stinging. However, even as the pain dulled the cream that was worked into his soles with nimble but strong fingers continued to pour on. A deep massage that touched every inch of his soles was met with Chopper every hour on the hour. Between his toes fingers would run and glide. Fingertips would dig into his arches and teasingly tickle for just a moment, long enough for Chopper to gasp, and then return to massaging. He knew how to, ironically, keep Chopper on his toes. Just two days ago, the simple touch of a finger on the underside of his toes would make him feel strange. Now, whatever had been massaged into his feet made even the slightest touch beg his body to giggle. His two big toes were tied back, but even wiggling his freed toes made him feel uneasy.

On the rare occasion it wasn't the Master who had come to massage Chopper's feet, it was a beat-man. Chopper had tried to talk to them, to plead and ask for a way out. They never responded or looked to him, but simply worked at his soles with fingers much less skilled than the Masters at pressing his buttons. Only the lion had ever spoken to him.

"Not supposed to talk to you," The lion said.

The next visit was morning. The Master came in without lotion and instead his riding crop. He had spanked Chopper's soles ten times on each foot without waking him up from whatever bit of sleep he had managed to get. Chopper woke up in pain, yelling and gasping. It was over fast, but the pain on his soles was only amplified by the newfound sensitivity he was given.

"Don't speak to my servants," The Master had said right before leaving.

Chopper kept his mouth shut, and wiggled his stinging toes slowly.

By what Chopper guessed was his third morning in captivity, a new problem was starting to set in. More specifically a problem Chopper knew about but chose to ignore because his current situation was horrifying enough to distract him. He was thirsty. Hungry too, but thirsty beyond belief. His tongue felt dry like cardboard and trying to swallow only hurt his aching throat. He hadn't been hungry like this in years, but the medical part of his brain was yelling at him to get some water. He was dehydrated, and every drop of sweat that overtook his body in this boiling room was making it worse. He had to drink something.

Chopper lasted three visits from the Master come morning. At first he had vowed to keep his silence, to not give the Master some sickly satisfaction by making him beg. He thought to himself surely this man wouldn't let him die, not after showing such an infatuation for his soles.

Chopper felt sick at acknowledging that the man had such an appreciation for his feet, and quickly beat that feeling down.

On the third visit since dawn, the Master arrived with a mug sloshing with water. He stood there and drank it slowly. All of it. Water spilled and sloshed down the corners of his mouth and down to his bare chest where Chopper stared, half tempted to illogically lean forward and lick the bare skin of his captor.

The Master knew. He was toying with Chopper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The Master said. "Did you want some?"

Chopper pursed his lips, looked away, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes..." Chopper mumbled, instantly wincing at his silence breaking.

"Hmmm," The Master moved his hand forward and touched Chopper's chin. Chopper thought about turning his head but surprisingly the man was strong and kept him in place. His pinky finger went down and began to stroke at his neck. "Perhaps I have been neglecting you a bit."

Chopper hated this man.

"Tell you what," The Master said. A sickening grin crossed his face. "We'll play another game. You loved the last one, didn't you?"

Chopper didn't reply. He was afraid he would scream or shout or even curse like Zoro liked to do and it would steal away his chance at a drink.

"If you can last... say... five minutes of me tickling your feet, I'll let you have all the water you want."

"E... Excuse me?" Chopper asked. His eyes widened. His heart began to pound in his chest. He knew the fear must have shown on his face as well as an annoying blush because the Master's already sickening grin widened.

"What's the matter?" The Master questioned. "You love your feet being touched, don't you? It is moaning you resist when I massage them, isn't it?"

No. No. No. No. NO!

Chopper bit back his thoughts by biting his tongue.

"Yes, or no?" The Master asked, tightening his grip on Chopper's jaw.

Chopper closed his eyes and tightened all his muscles. He hated this he hated this he HATED this!

"Yes..." He whispered.

"Yes what?" The Mast said.

"Yes you can... t... tickle me."

Even the words made Chopper's face flush.

The Master's grin send a chill down Chopper's spine.

It was then that Chopper understood the purpose of the stocks. Even more so than the chair in which he had received lash after lash, here he was truly captive. The way the ropes wrapped around his two big toes and pulled them back gave very little room to wiggle or free his feet from their bindings. His ankles hurt from just how tightly bound the stocks themselves were. As the Master approached them he ran his finger along the tips of them one by one. Chopper realized with horrifying fear that he already was fighting the urge to laugh. His feet flexed and soles scrunched the best they could.

The Master pulled a watch from his pocket, messed with it for a few seconds, and then set it down.

"Starting now," He said.

The Master laid a single finger on the edge of Chopper's foot near his arch and ran it up and down.

"A-Ahahaha!"

"Oh, already?" The Master teased. "One little finger? C'mon, I wanted a LITTLE more fighting than that!"

"A-Ahahaha!" Chopper continued to laugh.

Chopper suddenly understood what the Master had been doing so long massaging his feet. Not only had he been softening them with the lotion, but he had been STUDYING them. He had stared at each and every one of Chopper's reactions to every touch and every spot preparing for this exact moment. He had observed how Chopper's muscles tightened and his lips quivered when his toes were rubbed. He had taken note how Chopper fought to gasp when his arches were stroked. He knew everything about Chopper's captive, bound soles.

And Chopper had just given him permission to exploit them.

"Tickle tickle," The Master teased as he settled three fingers down on either of Chopper's feet and stroked down. Over the balls of his feet they raced and settled on his arches where he scratched gently. Chopper's big toes burned as he desperately pulled at his feet to get them away from the tickling fingers. His entire body was writhing now, giggling and trying to free himself. Any attempts to stifle his sudden and gasping laughs were met with a finger poking or prodding a new location which ripped free a new string of giggles Chopper didn't know he had in him.

Tickling had always been a soft spot for Chopper. He had taken enough beatings in his life to leave him half an inch from death to understand his limits, but in all his training and efforts to catch up to his shipmates power he could never overcome something so simple and humiliating. He was horribly, horribly ticklish. So ticklish that so much as walking barefoot in his human form across the grassy deck of the Sunny made his feet feel strange. So ticklish that once he had accidently fallen out of his hammock because Luffy thought it okay to tickle his bare feet that hung over the edge in his sleep. Right now, this was true torture.

"A-AHAHAHA NOT THERE!" Chopper screeched. Right now every single one of the Master's fingers was running greedily against the underside of his pathetically wiggling toes. Chopper tried with all his might to tug them shut but the Master grabbed all of them and pulled back, running his nails greedily against the soft, sensitive furry skin. Chopper's lungs hurt by how loud he was starting to laugh. He thrashed in the stocks. A string of begging mixed with his laughing as he steadily became more and more hysterical.

His feet were so soft. His feet were so ticklish. His feet were the most ticklish feet of any pirate in the world, surely.

The Master grabbed both of Chopper's big toes and planted his face on his feet. One strong lick upward, and Chopper nearly lost his mind.

"BA-AHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Just a few days ago the licking hadn't been this horrible. What the heck was in that lotion? What on earth had made his feet so ticklish? As lips greedily wrapped around his toes and suckled and pulled fingers ran against the arches and Chopper felt tears pool in his eyes. The lips greedily sucked at his large toes as though somehow the Master was feeding from them, and eventually he was running his tongue along the tightening arches. He planted his face in full and took in a long, deep breath.

The timer went off on the Master's pocket watch. With great reluctance and a final kiss against Chopper's big toe he pulled his face away and wiped at his lips with the back of his hand. Chopper was twitching slightly and still giggling. Somehow a tear had slipped past his eye and he was trembling slightly.

"N-No more..." Chopper whimpered. "Plhehese..."

Chopper felt lightheaded when the stocks were unclasped. He was pushed off his pedestal and fell to the floor without even attempting to catch himself. He lay there gasping and trying to hide his soles against the floor to avoid any more tickling. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to catch his breath. It was as though all the energy had been sucked out of him. His toes were wet and still vibrating with the sensation of a tongue lashing over them. He gasped once and felt his body wrack with the threat of a cry. His face was hot and blushing.

The Master walked around slowly. Eventually he settled his boots in front of Chopper and the reindeer recoiled slightly, his back pressing against the base in which he had just fallen from. Something was set down in front of him. He looked. It was a dog bowl. It was brimming with water.

"Drink," The Master said.

"B... But..."

"Do you want water, or not?" The Master questioned.

Chopper's eyes stung more.

Somehow Chopper got to his knees despite his wrists still bound to his back. He scooched over to the bowl and stared at it. He wanted to refuse. He wanted to say he didn't need it. But the truth was, he desperately needed it. With a shaking body he leaned down, pressing his lips to the base. He sucked at the water from the dog bowl, licking his tongue against the water and nearly gasping with relief at the cool sensation running through his mouth. He drank, drank, drank, and when he began to cough he still tried to drink. He drank the entire bowl, and when he was done he licked greedily at the sides and base hoping to get more. He was gasping when he was done, closing his eyes and hoping that his blush wasn't too strong.

He just drank from a dog bowl at the feet of his captor.

The Master got down on one knee and took Chopper by the chin. He forced Chopper to look up. Again, his eyes and smile spoke a truer evil and slimy nature than words ever could.

"Now," The Master said. "What will you do to get food?"


	3. Day 7

When Chopper was still just a normal reindeer and not the human-animal hybrid he was today; he didn't understand the concept of being ticklish. He didn't understand the humiliation that came from accepting minutes and hours of tickling just for a bite of food or a drink of water from his dog bowl. He didn't know what it meant to be exhausted to the point of tears pouring from his eyes with fingers still tracing around his toes. His laughter wouldn't stop even when his chest hurt and ached and no matter how much he would beg it wouldn't end once he made the mistake of agreeing.

Chopper understood the rules very quickly. To get things that he not only wanted but needed, he had to be tickled. The Master had taken great time in exploring and studying the soles of his feet and the muscle around his nipples and pecs for what areas would never fail to make Chopper gasp and jump. His voice was rough but his fingers were light and teasing in a way Chopper would never, ever become accustomed to. They were almost trained for tickling his massive, bare soles which still to this day were lotioned on an hourly basis.

"Mhmmhm...." Chopper clenched his lips shut by biting them down on the inside by his teeth as the Master's fingers traveled slowly up and down the arch of his right foot. He was sitting on Chopper's lap, his hand outstretched and touching Chopper's feet without really paying attention. His other hand was on Chopper's chin and holding it tight. Chopper struggled in his bindings, but it was meaningless given just how little time he had been given to sleep.

"You're turning out to be such a good pet," The Master said.

Chopper wanted to spit in the Master's face. But he didn't, because he knew that would result in punishment.

Just as things that Chopper required were "rewarded" with tickling, misbehaving was rewarded with torment. Slapping his soles, pinching his nipples, blindfolding him and nibbling roughly on his toes. Begging was sometimes counted as misbehaving, but not always. The same went for keeping his feet still. Sometimes he was punished for wiggling his toes, and other times punished for not wiggling them enough. He was never told in advance what the Master wished to see.

Chopper wiggled his toes now. The Master smiled and lowered his finger to pinch his nipple and give it a light twist.

"A-Ah..." Chopper whined and shut his eyes. His body tensed in his chair.

"Good boy," The Master cooed. "Do you know how long you've been here?"

Chopper didn't know. He had lost all sense of time. The tickling had made him too exhausted to keep track of his hourly lotion sessions. Sometimes he slept right through them; unless of course it was The Master who came in the night to give one. If he was caught asleep during the lotion massage he was slapped and spanked until he was fully awake. He was starting to lose any strength to so much as think of a way out of his torment.

"A week," The Master said. "A full week, pet."

Just as the Master began swirling his finger around Chopper's nipple playfully the door opened. Chopper was blinded with sunlight and whined at the sight of it. His eyes were so adjusted to the dark room. He cracked them open just as the Master rose from his lap and went over to his two beast-men crewmates. It was the Bear Chopper had seen being punished his first day, as well as the lion-guard. They were as scantily dressed as ever in leather speedos and belts around their muscled torsos. The bear was slightly thicker, but it was fat on top of clear defined muscle.

"We're finished preparing, Master," The Bear said in a shaky voice. The Master's hand went to his cheek and stroked it. The Bear looked somewhere between flinching and sighing in relief that the touch was gentle. The Master's other hand touched his nipple and stroked across it slowly.

"Good boys," The Master purred. "You know what to do."

Both beast-like men nodded and went to Chopper. They began to untie his wrists and ankles from the chair, both raw and red with struggling so much from his torment. Every thought in Chopper's mind was fighting with him. Part of him screamed to attack while the other yelled to stay still to avoid more punishment. His body tensed as hands grabbed at him, and both the lion and the bear hoisted him without much effort. He squirmed some, and caught eye of the smiling Master.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"No talking," The lion and bear said at once.

Chopper was led out to the deck. He saw several of the other beast-like men from before all dressed the same as the two carrying Chopper. The Master whistled and waved over a boar-man and a wolf of some sort.

"Grab his limbs," The Master said. "One of you each."

Instantly the bear dropped Chopper's top half and he landed with a thud and a yelp of surprise. The two new beast-men came over and grabbed him by the ankles until he was held out above the ground by all limbs dangling limply in the middle.

"H-Hey!" Chopper shouted. "What are you doing!"

He was wiggling his feet and fingers, as it was the best he could do. Chopper tried to fight but lack of sleep and seemingly endless tickle torture were enough to make his attempts at less than a tenth of his normal strength. He tried to transform into his smaller form, but once more the seastone collar around his neck prevented him from turning. The Master approached from the side and ran his hand flat down Chopper's abdomen to the hem of his shorts.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Chopper asked.

"Silence," The Master said.

Chopper whimpered and curled his toes.

Suddenly, a glimmer of steel caught Chopper's eye just as his heart caught in his throat. The master pulled a pocket knife out of his coat and was waving the sharp looking end towards Chopper.

"N-No!" Chopper shouted. "G-Get that away from me!"

"Gag him," The Master ordered.

The Lion man while still holding his arm suddenly stuffed something into Chopper's wide, shouting mouth. It tasted like an old rag, and it was a struggle not to choke on the thing. He tried to spit it out but before he knew it the Bear and Lion worked as a team to secure a leather band around his mouth to properly gag him.

"MMMPH!" Chopper shouted.

The knife drew closer and closer to Chopper's body. He feared pain. The fingers of the master continued to trace teasingly around his belly button before finally moving down and pinching the top of his shorts. He pulled up, and Chopper suddenly felt fear. A new kind of fear. The sort of fear that came with an overwhelming sensation of humiliation at what the Master planned to do.

He brought the knife to Chopper's pants and began to cut. Instantly the fabric tore and the fresh air blew a breeze down Chopper's crotch to his now exposed cock which fell out almost instantly as the knife drug down the fabric and freed his private sections.

"MMMMPH!" Chopper squeezed his eyes shut and continued to squirm. His face was red. His face was burning. His cock was out freely and all these men were staring at his body being stripped free of what little dignity he had left. The bits of fabric left were freed of his legs and fell to the deck under him. Chopper writhed but his flaccid member waved freely and made him blush harder.

He tried to say 'please' but it came out as just another undisguisable whimpering noise.

"Set him down," The Master ordered.

The men all set Chopper down slowly and released each one of his limbs. Instantly Chopper curled up and covered his now exposed cock, rolling to his side away from the Master. With one hand he lifted his hand to free his gag but the Master caught his wrist and held him back. Chopper whined as fingers began to run down his back and onto his newly exposed butt which he couldn't hide without turning over.

"Here's what's going to happen, Pet," The Master said. "You're going to spread your legs as far as they can go, and offer your soles to my men. You're going to start touching yourself. You won't stop until you cum and make a mess, do you understand?"

Chopper tightened his body in denial that any of this was going to happen. This was too far. He wouldn't do this.

"Do you understand?" The Master repeated.

Chopper whined and shook his head no.

Fingernails dug into one of Chopper's newly exposed butt cheeks. He whined more and felt his body tense as it was pulled. He felt a breeze flow in an area which he had never felt air flow before. He was squeezed and groped there.

"If you don't do as I say," The Master said. "I'm going to make my men hold you down while I stick my cock in your ass."

Chopper looked up in horror. The Master had a face more honest than Chopper had ever seen him. Chopper's heart was pounding.

"And then I'm going to let my men one by one do the same to you. By the time we're done you'll be so used you'll beg to just get it over with as easily as I'm offering now. Now... tell me, Tony Tony Chopper... Do you understand?"

Chopper felt his body tremble. With much hesitation, he nodded his head.

"Show me," The Master said. "Spread your legs.

Chopper did as he was told. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs slowly, though his hands still covered his flaccid cock.

"Remove your hands, Pet," The Master ordered.

Chopper slowly inched up his fingertips until his cock was fully exposed. The lion and boar approached now, both going for his ankles. Chopper shut his eyes as he heard the wood creak as they settled down, each grabbing for his ankles.

"Stroke it," The Master demanded.

The boar lifted Chopper's foot and instantly the reindeer felt a massive tongue touch his toes and wrap around three. Without any hesitation he began to suck and nibble with force Chopper didn't know possible. He was needy, as though it was food to him. He licked and licked and panted his hot breath against Chopper's sole. The lion was slower, though his tongue was rough and animal-like to hit every nerve at once as he slowly ran his tongue along Chopper's heel and gave his ball a gentle kiss. Chopper pulled slightly, but both beast gripped his ankles and keep him still.

Chopper touched the base of his cock and stroked with a shaking hand. The Master was now stroking under his chin and staring at his whole body up and down as though he were a sight. Chopper caught glimpse of the other two beast men who had held him just moments before stare at him. They watched as his cock grew harder and harder. They watched as his toes squirmed and were molested by hungry, wet tongues that feasted upon them. They watched as he let out the worst sound he possibly could.

A moan. A brief, single moan just as the boar's meaty lips wrapped around his big toe.

The Master smiled, and Chopper widened his eyes in fear. He wondered if he could pass it off as a gasp, or even a groan. But god, for the Master to hear him moan would be a problem so grand he would never be able to handle it. His eyes began to sting, but that was before a second hand gripped itself around his cock.

"Somebody's excited," The Master chuckled.

Chopper closed his eyes so not to cry.

His cock wasn't just hard, but actually responding to the stimulation on his soles. How many times had he been tickled and rewarded with a drink of water or bite of food. How many times had his soles been kissed and licked and he had been thankful it wasn't another lashing. Shame was flooding over him as the Master's fingers brought his hand back to his cock and made him pump it up and down. He stared at his cock and was shamed to see pre-cum at the head wetting his shaft. He opened his mouth and felt another moan come up, but this one he was able to divert.

The Master grabbed his chin again and leaned down. Chopper continued to pump his cock faster and faster just wanting to cum so it would end. If he came it would all be over. If he came he would no longer feel tongues and lips attack and ravage his poor feet. He felt his back arch as the lion brought a claw to his arch and stroked slowly. It was between ticklish hell and a gasp of surprise that came from his mouth. Just as he opened his mouth to laugh the Master leaned down and planted his lips against his own.

The Master kissed him and forced his tongue into Chopper's mouth. Every instinct in Chopper's body screamed to bite as hard as he could but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it even as his eyes stung and he struggled not to cry. The kiss went deeper and deeper and humiliation was flooding over Chopper when they parted for a second and he heard himself moan. His cock was closer to orgasm. His cock was hard as it could be. His cock was responding not only to the stimulation on his soles but the lips of his tormenter against his own. They split and Chopper was terrified to find he had to fight not to go back to those lips. He was burning up and delirious with foot licking and his cock being close to cumming.

"Cum for me," The Master whispered. His lips were so close Chopper could feel warm breath against his own. "Cum for me and be my good little foot slave."

Foot slave.

Chopper came at that instant. A burst of seed ran from his cock and shot high up as he opened his mouth and half yelled half moaned. He shot once, twice, three times and continued to pump his cock. Lips were settled around his toes and released and he was left there panting and exposed, his cock wet with cum and body damp with sweat.

The Master was smiling. Chopper widened his eyes, and began to realize what he had just done.

"You're shaping up fine, Pet," The Master said. His fingers stroked Chopper's cheek. "Now, what else will you do for me?"


	4. Day 10

Chopper could not wash off the shame of what he had done, though it felt like The Master had tried to do so. After cumming by The Master's wishes he was led to a bath and soaked, though the warmth of the water did little to relax him. His toes curled in the water and uncurled, thinking of the sensation of lips sucking them. The sensation of being naked, and having a foerign hand on his cock.

He was washed, of course. It was tormenting, humiliating, and much of the same of what the poor reindeer had experienced before. His feet, cock, chest, and butt were all scrubbed thoroughly, his hands bound behind his back the entire time. His feet took the longest to wash because the Master would start kissing and licking them again, having to start over with the process of washing. He told Chopper he was a good pet, and Chopper felt his chest grow empty.

Foot Slave. The second The Master had called him a foot slave he came. It was a ringing reminder in his ears.

"What about my pants?" Chopper had asked when he was led back to his cell. The beast-men on the ship kept staring at him, and with each passing second Chopper grew more and more resentful of his bound wrists being unable to hide his exposed manhood. He stood in the cold with a leash laced around his seastone collar and the Master staring at him. He smiled at Chopper, but it was the sort of smile that Chopper had grown to hate.

"We'll see when you work your way back up to earning clothing," The Master had said.

And so, Chopper was naked. He was naked for the next several days during each and every one of the Master's sessions. He would come in and rub the lotion hourly into Chopper's feet, but now he would stroke his fingers up and down Chopper's cock. Chopper tried to close his legs each time, but each time the bindings on his ankles cut him short.

"Naughty naughty," The Master said in a teasing tone before tickling the tops of Chopper's toes as light punishment for showing so much resistance. Chopper bit his lip, but the Master never stopped until he at least giggled. When he finally did, The Master smiled.

The one thing Chopper could take pride in, if one could call it that, was that he had not cum since. He guessed it had been three days, maybe more, but despite his cock being touched hourly he had not once cum. It wasn't until he came so close he was panting and sweating and the Master stopped did he think perhaps this was the point; to make him want to cum. To humiliate him further.

"What a fine addition you are," The Master said one day as his fingers traced teasingly up the hardened shaft of Chopper's cock. Chopper had his eyes shut, imagining he wasn't hard while also telling himself it was a normal body reaction to grow an erection when teased in that area. Still, as The Master cupped his balls and squeezed gently, not enough to hurt but enough to frighten Chopper, the reindeer whined.

"I'd say your feet are ten times as soft now since you first came aboard my ship," The Master said, running the palm of his hand from Chopper's heel of his left foot to the tips of his toes. "My lotion works wonders."

Chopper frowned, but didn't say anything. He learned very quickly never to speak unless spoken to, because saying the wrong thing resulted in punishment. He didn't know if he could handle much more punishment right now. He was just, a bit shamefully, beginning to grow used to the hourly torment on his soles, but with the addition of his cock it was all back to restlessness and lack of sleep. He pulled at his wrists and felt the rope burn at them.

The Master was smiling again when Chopper opened his eyes. Though he wasn't staring at him, just Chopper's body. He felt more exposed than ever, and once more tried to shield himself. This only made The Master chuckle and reach out to squeeze his nipple. Chopper gasped.

"No hiding," The Master sung with a wave of his finger disapprovingly. "Not unless you want to be punished."

What about this wasn't punishment, Chopper thought.

"What do you want?" The Master questioned as he cocked up one of his brows. "More than anything else in the world, Tony Tony Chopper?"

Chopper hesitated. He had no clue how to respond to that. It was a trick question, and he knew it, but before he could stop himself he said what he really wanted.

"To never see you or your ship again," Chopper said.

Instantly he shut his mouth and widened his eyes upon realization that he had actually said that out loud. He cursed himself for being so exhausted and cursed himself for being so crazy. As he was debating if he should start apologizing or not The Master laughed.

"Hahaha, yes," The Master said as he clapped his hands. "That's what I expected, yes. But do you know what I want you to say, pet?"

Chopper bit his lip, his heart still racing from his slip, and shook his head slowly.

The Master reached out his hand and touched the base of Chopper's cock with his forefinger palm down. Chopper gasped quietly as he leaned forward, running his hand up the shaft until he was squeezing the head of the member. Chopper resisted a whimpering moan at the tip of his tongue from falling out.

"For you to say," The Master whispered once he was close enough to Chopper's ear for the breath of his voice to make his neck tingle. "Why, I want nothing more than to serve you for the rest of my life with my big, beautiful soles, Master."

A chill ran up Chopper's spine. He felt like he was going to throw up. This man was delusional. This man was a hundred times more insane than Chopper had thought before and yet somehow he knew he would continue to prove it to Chopper again and again.

"So tense," The Master teased, tracing a finger down Chopper's neck which was tight. He lowered his lips to the reindeer's cheek and kissed lightly. Chopper shuddered. "You'll say it to me, won't you?"

"Never," Chopper said, again without thinking.

He didn't feel fear hit him quite as fast this time for saying it. It felt like his own bastion of staying sane. Refusing to comply to this insane man and his strange fascination with his feet even a tiny bit meant everything right now. The Master kept smiling.

"I bet you anything," The Master said. "You'll say it to me by sunrise."

There was something in his tone, and edge of some kind. Chopper had felt it before. He had been tricked and deceived and led into unfair traps by The Master before, so this time he shut his mouth and awaited until he got through with his plan.

"I'm going to give you one last treatment," The Master said, standing now and running his fingertips slowly up Chopper's bare sole. It didn't tickle, but still Chopper bit his lip just in case. "Sunrise is in six hours. It's still late, pet. You'll sing it to me if I ask by then."

"W-Why?" Chopper asked, knowing he tripped over his words but not caring.

The Master simply continued to smile.

"Just a hunch," He responded.

This wasn't a normal game, and Chopper knew it. There was nothing on his end, no promise of freedom, no reward, just a promise that he would be so compliant. Chopper began to worry as the Master walked over to a bag he always brought with him that he left by the door and pulled something from it. It was a small tin can no thicker than the brim of Chopper's hat.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

The Master chuckled, and didn't answer. He approached as he unscrewed the cap. Chopper saw tiny bits of orange dust fly out, and all of his muscles tensed.

"This'll only take a moment, pet," The Master said with a coy grin.

Out of his pocket The Master fetched out a familiar and heart sinking looking toy of his. A makeup brush. Chopper instantly remembered time after time where the tips of his toes would be forced to wiggle under the wrath of that thing and once again he held his breath.

"This might tickle," The Master said as he ran the brush slowly through the powder in his tin. "But allow yourself to savor it for a change, would you?"

Chopper had no idea what that could possibly mean, but he didn't have time to even so much as consider asking before the bristles of the brush touched down to the base of his soles.

"Mmm!" Chopper whined, screaming at himself for being so ungodly ticklish. The bristles ran up his heel to his arch and coated, painted really, the powder on thickly. The bristles raced on his bare soles up and down. The Master pulled his toes one by one, and made sure to run both the bristles and powder between. He did this to the other foot, slowly, as if trying not to miss a single spot.

Chopper felt... strange. He couldn't explain it, but his feet were beginning to tingle.

"Not done just yet," The Master said, moving forward. He dabbed the brush into the chin, and then attacked Chopper's bare nipples with them. Chopper gasped again, squirming but unable to escape. When he was done with the nipples he ran it down to his cock, stroking the brush up and down.

"N-Nohohot there!" Chopper cried out, pleading.

Chopper learned far too fast that his cock was unbearably ticklish. As the bristles of the makeup brush traced his shaft all the way to his balls he squealed and giggled helplessly, writhing and trying not to think. When The Master pulled away he was panting.

"Good boy," The Master said, grabbing Chopper's chin. Chopper tried to jerk his head away but The Master was quick, and planted a swift kiss onto his lips. Chopper wanted to gag.

Already something was wrong. Chopper could tell now that the distraction of the tickling was gone. He thought, foolishly, it might be the same as before. It might just be something new to make his feet softer and more sensitive. But he could feel it... stinging. No, not stinging. It didn't hurt exactly.

Chopper scrunched his feet, but the powder stayed.

"Oh, right," The Master said, tapping his fist to his palm. "Nearly forgot."

He reached once more into his pocket and pulled out fine looking string. Chopper whined as he tied each and every one of his toes back in the stocks to the point Chopper could no longer writhe even the tiniest inch on his toes. Right now, he very, very much wanted to move his feet.

"W-What is this?" Chopper asked, a bit more frantically than before.

The sensation was growing stronger. Chopper had a sudden, horrible memory of once when he had fallen into a patch of poison ivy and the agony he felt for the following few days. His feet were... itching.

Yes, that was the word for it. The soles of Chopper's feet, from his heels to his arches to the bottoms of his toes all began to tingle and itch. It felt like a million tiny hairs all irritating his already sensitive skin with light, swift strokes. His feet were tingling all over. It was a thousand times worse than when The Master would suck his toes and the hair from his beard would stroke his sensitive feet, with none of the disgustation of having his toes violated to distract him.

"Itching powder," The Master said, holding up the can.

"N-No!" Chopper cried out. It was beginning to tingle his nipples. He tried, desperately, to move his burning, agonizingly itchy feet but nothing would make it better. He tried to tighten his pecs for some sort of relief but found none. And finally...

"No!" Chopper yelled again, realizing why the sensation was growing worse. He had forgotten it had been applied all over his cock and balls.

The Master made a show of yawning and checking his wrist where they was a lack of watch.

"Well, six hours till sunrise," He said over the noises of Chopper whining and writhing in place.

"Y-You can't leave me!" Chopper cried out hysterically. "N-No! Please! My feet itch!"

"Sorry, pet," The Master said with a grin that showed no remorse. "I'll see you in six hours!"

He was out the door, ignoring Chopper's begging.

"P-Please, take it off!" Chopper cried to the door. "Scratch my feet! S-Slap them! Tickle me!" He begged. "Just make it stop!"

But The Master did not remove it. He did not come in moments latter, offering Chopper a bargin in order to salvage the torturing sensation of his itching feet. He was true to his word. Hours passed outside while inside, an eternity passed for Chopper. He panted, hysterically so, and tried desperately to move his legs to so much as rub the insides of his thighs against the horribly itching head of his cock. His nipples were nearly numb with tingling so much. He couldn't wiggle his toes, couldn't even rub his feet together. The powder felt thick and coated, like no matter what he did or how much he sweat or squirm it would not come off.

Chopper felt tears in his eyes, gasping and near sobbing in the pool of sensation overload. He was exhausted, yet sleep would never find him in this agony. He pulled his toes against the strings and felt the bite of pain that was nearly better than the itching.

"P-Please," Chopper hoarsely called after a lifetime passed. Nobody responded to him. He wasn't sure if anybody could hear him outside of this room. "Please, make it stop..."

Just when Chopper thought he could no longer stand it, would go entirely made if left alone any longer, the door opened and sunlight streamed in.

"P-Please!" Chopper cried out, newfound energy despite his tears. "Make it stop!"

The Master approached painfully slowly, and rested at Chopper's knees. He did not say anything, but just smiled.

"You've been crying," He said, as though this satisfied him.

"P-Please," Chopper begged again. "Do anything, just make it stop."

The Master leaned down, grabbing Chopper by the ear and pulling his mouth close.

"Say it," He hissed.

Chopper for just a moment forget the hell he was in. Forgot the itching, and the agony of it all. He just focused on the little bit of dignity he had left. The refusal.

Then it went away, and he felt the itching again.

"I-I want nothing more than to serve you for the rest of my life with my soles, Master!" Chopper yelled.

"Your big, beautiful soles," The Master corrected. "But close enough."

"Take it off!" Chopper begged. "Do it, please!"

The Master chuckled.

"I should warn you," The Master said. "That much coating could take hours of scrubbing to take off."

Chopper's eyes watered.

"Perfect training," The Master said, touching Chopper's nipple and squeezing. The sensation was humiliating but oh so satisfying for his itch.

"Now," The Master said. "I'll go get my horse brush."


	5. Day 12

Chopper awoke with a leash being hooked to his seastone collar, and a blindfold being wrapped around his head. He was dazed and confused as the panic set in, exhuastion still in his system as his eyes widened at the sight of two shadowy figures only to be blinded by the bit of cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"H-Hey!" Chopper called out, instinctively trying to punch or kick but being reminded all too suddenly of where he was. Still in the care of the Master. Still a toy.

"Master wishes to see you," A gruff voice responded. It sounded like the lion beastman. Another one grunted, and judging by the way Chopper's animal sense of smell was going off it had to be the boar. They were unlatching him from his chair, but before Chopper could even begin to think about fighting legs wrapped firmly around his ankles and dragged him forward. He gasped, and would have fallen out of the chair had it not been for the rough but strong arms of the Lion grabbing him and lifting him up.

"Put me down!" Chopper whined, writhing as his hands were bound by a third figure he had not seen. Soon his wrists were behind his back, and Chopper realized with all his flailing his cock was wildly flapping around still bare from a lack of clothing. The beastmen of course did not listen as they lifted up Chopper, and carried him from his cabin cell.

It was hot outside of the cabin. Brutally hot. From the moment Chopper's body was carried outside he felt burning sunlight hit his naked body. He gasped some more, still finding it in him to fight despite the strength depleted from the collar around his neck. He asked the beast men what was going on, and where they planned on taking him. It had been less than two days since the horrible night of the itching powder on his feet, and since then the sessions had returned to normal. Chopper lived in fear of this exact moment. When the Master would stop lotioning and tickling his feet and stroking his cock and move onto his next twisted game. It would seem now that time had arrived.

Chopper felt the world move as he was forced to his knees on the hardwood deck floor. Still he could not see, but a hand went roughly to his shoulder that kept him from falling over. His bare feet were under him, sticking just out of his bare rump. Instinctively he curled his toes. Even the heat of the sunlight was making them uncomfortable after all that horrible lotioning for weeks on end.

"So glad you could join us, Pet," The Master's voice came.

Chopper thinned his lips. He tried to remain strong, though there was a slight tremble in his body at being so close to the ruthless Master that he could not contain. Being here, blindfolded, naked, it was all the same yet so different. He knew something terrible was coming yet he could not prepare.

"We did as you commanded, Master," The lion beastman said.

"Good," The Master said with a soft tone. "Now finish binding him."

Chopper held his breath. Bind him more than he already was?

Soon, rope was brought to Chopper and wrapped around his ankles. It was tied to his wrists so his wrists and ankles were connected, and he was unable to lean forward without his bent knees coming with him. As they worked the rope around his ankles any touch on his feet made Chopper's body tremble, or jerk, or worse he gasped. They were so, horribly, horribly sensitive that he feared they would never be able to be touched again without such a violent reaction.

The wooden deck creaked near Chopper, and the sound of boots approached. The reindeer was on his knees just before the Master now.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's going on?" The Master questioned.

Chopper held his tongue.

"Answer me," The Master ordered, grabbing Chopper by his chin and squeezing roughly until Chopper opened his mouth and let out the tiniest of whimpers.

"I-I don't know," Chopper whined.

"How do you finish that sentence?" The Master asked.

"I don't know..." Chopper paused. "M-Master."

Though Chopper couldn't see it, he could tell the Master was smiling.

"Good boy," He said, though he didn't loosen his grip on Chopper's jaw. "I trust you haven't forgotten what happened last time you didn't do as I asked."

Chopper curled his toes in response, and slowly shook his head. He wanted to badly to see his Master. To know where he was being gazed upon or even what he was planning so he could try to prepare himself mentally.

"Today," The Master said. The floorboards creaked more, and Chopper realized the Master had gotten down onto one knee to get at eye level with the reindeer. He stopped squeezing his jaw, but only to trace his fingers down to Chopper's neck where the collar was and grip at his newly formed leash. "We're going to do some obedience training. I'm sure you're so very, very tired of being naked. Aren't you?"

Chopper swallowed a lump forming in his throat as he fought between the pulling of the leash and keeping balance on his knees.

"Y-Yes, Master," Chopper got out with a whimper of a voice. Fingers touched his cheek again.

"If you're going to be a part of my crew," The Master continued. "You must do whatever me or anybody outranking you asks. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Chopper forced out despite wanting to scream it was not. He feared punishment far too much to argue.

"Now," The Master said, pulling rougher on the leash. "You! Get me a cold drink!"

Chopper winced as the Master called to another pet, not expecting his voice to burst. Then, without warning, the Master stood up and pulled hard on the leash. Chopper gasped as he was flung forward and his chest hit the deck hard. He gasped, his feet forced up into the air near his wrists. They were facing outward to where the Master not stood. Bare, and exposed for all the world to see. He wanted to wiggle his toes, but kept them very still in case it was what the Master wanted to see. Some defiance, any defiance, was good right now.

Within minutes of a few orders barked out, the Master was sitting in a chair. Chopper knew because in all of this, his blindfold was finally removed and forced down around his neck with the collar. The sun was blinding, and before him the Master sat in a chair meant for lounging while he was left to grovel in the heat on the hard deck. The Master had ditched his coat, and was now bare chested in boots and pants alone. Chopper gazed at the body of his tormenter, and found it lingering a bit.

Soon, the boar returned. Still in a leather speedo and belt like all the other crew, he handed the Master a brown glass jingling with the sound of ice cubes. The glass looked wet with condensation in the heat.

"Now," The Master said right after taking a long drink. "Let's put your feet to good use."

The Master leaned forward, and placed the brim of the glass against the soles of Chopper's feet. Chopper gasped at just how starkly cold it was, and how much it stung his bare, wide soles. He writhed his feet, trying to keep it away, but the Master's boot dug very gently into his neck and pushed, threatening to sink deeper.

"Hold it for me," The Master said. "Or else I'll throw you in a tub of the itching powder. One drop of my precious drink gets spilled and you'll face my wrath, Pet."

Chopper whimpered as his eyes stung. He did as he was told out of fear and fear alone. He grabbed the drink with his feet, and held it there. His ankles trembled as the icy chill stung his sensitive soles, already beginning to hurt and numb. He closed his eyes, gasping as he concentrated to bend his soles into the correct position given his binding. The Master was smiling, and Chopper's face grew hotter.

"How does it feel, pet?" The Master questioned. "To have your feet be put to use."

"C-Cold," Chopper answered without thinking, and it made the Master laugh.

"Yes, I suppose it does," The Master said, finally removing his boot from Chopper's neck. "Good pet. Not a drop spilled yet. Now, let's brainstorm how to see how far you've come in your obedience."

Chopper whimpered, shutting his eyes as the coolness was beginning to spread to the tips of his toes just barely grazing the iciness of the cup. He could barely concentrate on the Master's words with how uncomfortable it was. Every sway of the ship made his feet tighten around the glass despite the cool pain starting to erupt.

"I could untie you," The Master said wistfully. "Have you crawl around the deck on hands and knees and take you for a walk like a good pet."

Chopper would have shuddered at the idea if it didn't mean the glass would spill.

"Or," The Master continued, now putting the sole of his boot on top of Chopper's head and forcing his cheek against the hot wood deck. "I could have you beg to have every one of my crewmates lick your feet."

Chopper whined at that.

"But no, those are too easy," The Master continued. "You're a special pet. A very, very special pet. You need a true test of obedience. You need to know your place more than any single one of my toys. You need to..."

The Master trailed off, as if suddenly an idea had come to mind.

"Aha!" He said, the tone so overjoyed that it sounded like venom to the helpless reindeer. He reached forward, finally snatching the glass away from Chopper's soles which were now wet and still numb. "I've got it. We'll test at how good you are at making me happy."

Happy? Wasn't all of this to make the sick Master happy?

He took another swig of the glass, and thankfully this time set it down on the floorboard under the chair. He stood up, grabbing Chopper by the leash again. He forced his boot forward and pressed it against Chopper's mouth. It smelled like dirt and... lotion of all things.

"Men," The master snapped. "Untie him. He's no use to me bound up!"

The lion and boar came over, grabbing Chopper by the bindings and freeing him. He gasped once his ankles were freed as well as his wrists, and lay sprawled out on the hot deck. Sun was beating on him. Sweat forming on his body.

"Up," The Master commanded, pulling on the leash. "Hands and knees. Right now."

Chopper did as he was told, shakily getting onto his hands and knees. His wrists, he saw for the first time, were red and raw. He figured his ankles were no better. The leash tugged, and Chopper realized it was choke or crawl. He crawled. It was faster than he wanted to go, but he kept up with the insistence of the Master all the way across the deck. He was led to a part of the ship he had never seen before, and eventually in through a doorway.

Chopper's eyes widened in horror upon seeing the insides. This wasn't a room at all. It was a torture chamber.

An x-frame was against the wall. Stocks set up in a row of five. Chains hanging from the ceilings. What caught Chopper's eye, though, was a single beastman. The bear again. Only... he was hanging from the ceiling. His wrists and his ankles were caught in slings. A single leather strap was around his back to keep him from falling too far down. There was something in his... butt. It was big and red, shape rounded. There was a faint buzzing noise as Chopper realized it was vibrating. The bear was whining and writhing, though his noises were contained as Chopper realized he was gagged and blindfolded. He realized he heard giggling as well. There were small vibrators wrapped around the soles of his feet buzzing off as his toes curled and writhed trying to free himself of the sensation.

"Don't mind him," The Master said when he saw Chopper was staring. "He's just going through training of his own. Don't worry, you'll get there."

Chopper's chest tightened.

"No, today," The Master said, forcibly tugging Chopper away from the bound bear. "You're going into... this."

The sight of it was unlike anything Chopper had ever seen. He stared, wide eyed. It looked almost like stocks, although something was wrong. Chopper has little time to think as he was forced over with a tug of the leash and kicked down. He gasped, falling. Then he was rolled over. He had no fight left in him as the Master took his legs, one by one, and lifted them to the new toy. He lifted it, and wrapped Chopper's ankles in a thin layer of thick cloth. One by one, Chopper's feet were set in and locked into place. He was on his back on the floor, though his feet were high up at waist level with the Master. Chopper realized there was a great deal of space for his feet to move around, though only back and forth. He pulled, but was unable to free his feet.

"Hmmm," The Master made a noise, reaching out his fingers to stroke along Chopper's bare soles. Chopper gasped as his toes were pinched. "I bet you're thinking... what wonderful game does my Master have planned for me today?"

Close enough...

The Master smiled when Chopper glanced away, still watching out of the corner of his eye.

Then, the Master did the last thing Chopper ever expected. He grabbed for his belt, and slowly undid it. Chopper's head whipped back, eyes wide as he opened his pant button, and slid them down. He was not wearing any underwear, and for the first time Chopper saw the Master's hard, erect cock.

"Today," The Master said. "You're going to give me a footjob."

Chopper stared. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

The Master laughed.

"Why do you look so shocked?" The Master questioned, stepping forward and bringing it closer to Chopper's bare feet. Chopper whined, tugging his feet and pulling them back as far as he could. The Master just laughed again. "You knew it would come to this. Deep down, you want this."

"No I don't!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh really?" The Master questioned. "Then why... are you reacting?"

Chopper had no idea what the man was talking about, but then he realized. Chopper looked down, and saw that his cock was fully and entirely erect. He gasped, reaching to cover it with his hands.

"Don't do that," The Master snapped.

Chopper froze.

"If you even dare touch your cock, even to hide it," The Master said. "Then you'll be hung upside down and slapped all over with my riding crop. Do you understand?"

Chopper held his breath. Tears welled in his eyes. He still sat frozen. He was so, so aware of his hard cock. Of the fact that it would not soften. Of the fact he couldn't stop looking at his Master's body. He had never seen the Master naked, but now he could not look away. He could not stop looking at his cock.

"You want this," The Master repeated.

"N-No... I..."

"You want this," He said a third time, stepping forward. Chopper gasped, nearly screamed, as the tip of his cock pressed under Chopper's toes.

"A-Ah!" Chopper whined, trying to move his feet away but instead was grabbed by the top of his foot and forced to keep it there. Forced to keep it on that. His mind was reeling, thinking of anything he could to pretend his feet weren't touching that. To pretend he wasn't so aware how warm and hard it felt. To pretend his own cock didn't throb in reaction to it being on his toes. To pretend that more than anything he didn't want to squeeze his toes just to see what it would feel like.

"Today," The Master said, grabbing Chopper's other cock and sliding it over until both of the reindeer's bare feet were on either side of Chopper's cock. "You're going to give me a footjob. You're not going to relieve yourself, no matter what, and if you do a good job, I'll consider finding something to wear to hide your pathetically hard cock. Do you understand?"

Chopper kept his mouth shut, but very, very slowly set down his hands on either side of him and balled them into fists. His hard cock stood up still.

The Master just stared, and finally smiled.

"Good boy," The Master said. "Now show me what all your training has been for."

Chopper was surprised how long it took him to move his feet once the Master had removed his hands. He kept them as far apart from the cock as he could, but the Master did not move and did not let on a hint of what was going through his head. Chopper was desperately trying to think of why he was hard and any medical explanation he thought of got squashed in an instant.

"We could be here all day," The Master said, touching Chopper's toes and with the slightest movement of his fingers began to tickle. "I could bring in every tool I have and tickle your feet until you pass out, and then relieve myself. Or you could get the hard part over with now, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day after you dress."

Chopper closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"You know you're curious," The Master said. "What it feels like to relieve me with only your bare soles."

Harder. His cock somehow grew harder.

"Y-Yes," Chopper whispered.

He shut his mouth hard when he said it. The Master heard though, and smiled. Chopper was about to cry he was so humiliated. Why was he reacting like this? Why after all this torture and suffering did he feel like this?

"Make me happy," The Master said. "Chopper. My Pet."

Chopper breathed in a trembling breath, and moved his feet together.

The touch of the Master's cock on his bare soles was everything he had not been prepared for and more. To do it willingly sent shivers of humiation through him. To feel every touch on his bare soles sent electricity through him made it so much worse.

"You feel that?" The Master asked. "The way the lotion made your feet so sensitive? Why do you think I stroke your cock every time I touch your feet, pet?"

Chopper realized, horrified, he had been trained for this. Trained to expect his cock to be hard upon the tickling or licking of his bare feet. Trained to look forward to the slightest hint of pleasure that came from being erect at the touch and torment of the Master. He moved his feet slowly, grazing his toes on the head of The Master's cock and running his arch up and down the shaft. He was humiliated. He was blushing. He wanted it to stop.

He wanted to cum.

He wanted to leave and never come back.

He wanted to feel the Master's cum on his feet so badly.

No. No. No. This was all wrong.

This was everything right.

Chopper whined as he continued rubbing his feet all over the Master's hardened cock. The Master's body usually so strict and harsh was growing sweaty the longer it went on. He was thrusting his hips slightly the longer it went. Every rub of the stiff thing on Chopper's arches made his body tingle. Every slight graze of fingers over his toes when he didn't wiggle them enough made him gasp and giggle. Every time he closed his eyes and wanted to pretend he was somewhere else the Master moaned, and reminded him.

"A-Ahhh," The Master began to pant, gripping either side of the stocks and thrusting his hips more against the middle of the two arches where Chopper's feet met. Chopper saw the cock come in and out of the hole between his soles as though he were using them like a place meant for fucking. The Master stopped allowing Chopper to control the past and pressed the feet forcefully together as a large burst of cum came, and splattered all over Chopper's bare soles. It went between his toes. Hot and gooey splatters dripped to the floor. Chopper closed his eyes, and whined.

The Master fell to his knees in a gasp, gripping Chopper's feet and licking them greedily. Licking up the mess he had made. More and more sensations went through Chopper and the torment continued. He felt humiliated. He felt used. He felt... so, so very horny.

"M-Master," Chopper said without thinking. "W-Wanna... Wanna cum."

The Master gasped once he had licked up all the seed from Chopper's feet and rose. Without warning, he slapped Chopper's foot. Chopper gasped, curling his toes.

"What did I say?" The Master said. "No cumming."

Chopper closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"I-I'm sorry," He said.

"Now," The Master continued, unlocking Chopper's stocked feet and allowing them out. Chopper brought them to his chest, pressing his feet to the floor in humilation for the deed he had just done. He didn't dare touch his cock as the Master went off, and returned moments later with a flash of bright pink fabric in his hands. He threw it at Chopper.

"Get dressed," The Master said.

Chopper looked down. A bring pink thong lay at his feet, just grazing his toes.

"B-But..." Chopper said, his face flushing. "T-That's for girls."

"Do it," The Master said, smiling now. "Or I'll let every beast on this ship use your feet like I just did."

Chopper swallowed, hard. Slowly he picked up the thong, and pulled it past his legs. Once it was around his hardened cock it was clear it wouldn't fit, or hide anything. He had to push his cock out and let it hang out just to make them fit. It was useless, and only served to humiliate him more.

"What do you say?" The Master questioned, grabbing Chopper's leash again.

"Thank you, Master," Chopper said softly. "For this gift."

The Master smiled.

"Now, we're getting somewhere."


	6. Day 16

Chopper felt his body shiver as a cool wind swept over him. Typically, wind wouldn't bother him. He was still part reindeer after all, and his coat was meant to keep him warm. However right now he was wet. Wet because he had just been forced into a tub and scrubbed down on every inch of his body. This happened once every three days, if the cycles of The Master's visits were truly every hour as Chopper had believed for so long.

The beastmen would come, typically the lion and one other, and carry Chopper to the bath. He could writhe and cry out and beg all he wanted but they always drug him to the tub and scrubbed him until it was impossible for a lick of filth or sweat to cover his body. They always focused most of the cleaning on his soles. Even now he knew they were pink with blush from so much scrubbing. His ribs ached from laughing so very hard. Every time he was washed the ticklish sensations seemed worse and worse. The lotion applied so often to his soles never plateaued, but only made his feet softer and more sensitive by the day.

But now it was over. Chopper was being carried in the arms of the lion-beastman bridal style. His arms were bound behind his back as usual, and his ankles were bound together as well. He was tied. So tired. He stared down at his crotch where the panties he had been forced to wear lay. His cock was visible both in outline and the fact that the panties were so small the head of his member slipped out. He stopped caring about modesty. What he did care about was that his cock was currently half hard, and in the tormenting hell of the brushes tickling and scrubbing soap onto his feet he had been fully hard.

"I don't like it," Chopper mumbled. "I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it."

But he did. Some part of him has learned to like the tickling. Not just tickling. Licking, toying, slapping, touching, teasing, and everything The Master had done to his feet. When he woke he had fantasies about cum between his toes and The Master's cock on his feet. He couldn't stop thinking of the footjob he had given. How it made him feel. How he wanted to do it again. His mind felt like mush, and he could no longer remember so clearly why he struggled so. He wiggled his toes now, slowly, and tried to remember the disgust that usually filled him when thoughts of people touching his feet came.

Chopper looked up. They had passed his cell/cabin door.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked. Already anxiety was building in his chest. Something was wrong. Something was going to be done to him tonight. He had been here long enough to expect it.

"No talking," The lion man grunted.

Chopper bit his lip and closed his eyes. His panties felt a little bit tighter.

Chopper was led into one of the rooms he had never been permitted to enter before. He was carried in slowly to a well lit room with a long table. The smell of food filled Chopper's nose in a way it had never before on this ship. He looked around and realized it was a kitchen. There, at the stove and sink was a bull entirely naked except for a leather jockstrap washed a dish slowly. He eyed Chopper, and Chopper looked away.

He looked right at the Master, who was sitting at the end of the table all alone. There was a fork in his hand with a slab of meat dripping with juices. Chopper's stomach turned. Chopper could smell from here The Master reeked of drinking. He gave a devious smile when he saw Chopper enter.

"Glad you could join us, Pet," The Master cooed right before biting his meat off the fork. He pointed it at Chopper, or the lion-man holding him, and then ushered it to the floor beside him. "Come. Sit down."

Chopper was set on the floor on his knees beside his Master. His toes curled under him as he sat there staring down. Fingers reached down and touched his chin. Chopper whimpered as it was lifted and he stared into The Master's eyes. He smelled the alcohol so horribly now that The Master's breath was so close.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" The Master asked.

Chopper looked away.

"Tell me," The Master pressed. His boot went to Chopper's crotch and gently prodded his half-hard cock. "Do you get hard if it isn't me touching your feet?"

"Mmm," Chopper bit his lip harder.

"He did, Sir," The lion behind Chopper said. "He was fully hard when we scrubbed his feet."

"Good, good," The Master said. He lifted a hand and waved it at the lion. "Dismissed."

Chopper's chin was released just as the blush on his face fully took over. This was The Master's plan all along to... to trick his body into reacting in such embarrassing ways to feet stimulation. Chopper closed his eyes and felt them sting.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here tonight," The Master said. Chopper looked up, not at The Master but in the room. "Well, what I have planned for you tonight required you to be... broken in quite a bit. You understand. It's not something I can do so easily with so many ropes and bindings. But I know you. You'll be a wonderful boy like you've been lately and sit perfectly still no matter what I do to your beautiful feet, won't you?"

Chopper didn't respond, but he also didn't argue. He knew by now that in The Master's eyes that was as good as begging for it to happen.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Chopper asked.

"So eager," The Master cooed again. Chopper wanted to spit at him. All he wanted to do was prepare himself. Whatever this was or however it humiliated or made Chopper suffer he wanted to know so he could prepare himself. Not knowing was the worst part.

"You see," The Master went on just as the bull beastman approached and gathered up The Master's plates. He had a new one in hand, an entirely empty plate that he set down in front of The Master. "I've had an awfully wonderful dinner tonight, but I haven't a thing for dessert.

The Master tapped his fork three times down on top of the empty plate.

"There's only one thing in this world I find more scrumptious than a good dessert. Can you guess what it is, Pet?"

Chopper instinctively felt his toes curl.

The Master grinned his awful grin.

"That's right," He said. He must have seen Chopper's frown, or simply known the Reindeer had suffered enough to guess what would come next. "You're going to lay on this table and set your feet right on this plate, for starters."

"Mmm," Chopper whined. He was so, so close to screaming refusal. So close to disobeying. He knew, however, that disobeying would be far worse. He remembered the itching powder on his soles, and the threats for every beast on this ship to use him as he pleased. Though The Master was the most devious and horrendous of them all, Chopper had heard many, many screams of torment in his weeks on this ship.

Before Chopper knew it he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and yipped like a startled pup just as the hands of the bull grabbed him by either side, and despite his size in his human-like form, lifted him with ease.

"W-Wait!" Chopper cried out. "S-Stop!"

The Bull did not stop until Chopper was laying belly down on the long wooden table. His head was pointed away from The Master but he felt the cool touch of a large plate be put under his feet. His ankles were still tied together. The table may have been long, but it was surprisingly thin. If he rolled either direction he would fall right off. He whined, and chose instead to scrunch his feet.

"Oh," The Master cooed again. Chopper felt something horrible then. The light but tormenting scrapings of the prongs of his metal fork run from the heel of his foot all the way down to the toes.

"H-Hahaha!" Chopper cried out. His feet began to flail and cause the plate to rattle. "N-Nohohoho! No tickling!"

"Hehe," The Master giggled as he teasingly toyed with Chopper's bare soles.

Part of Chopper was sane, still. Somewhere deep inside he was screaming at himself to roll and run. To try and get away. He wasn't bound by anything but his ankles and wrists and the seastone collar around his neck. With ease he could roll off this table and escape the awful, awful tickling sensation from that fork. But still, he stayed. Why wouldn't he move? Why did he let The Master humiliate him so?

"Master," The Bull said as he approached. He was carrying a plate of something Chopper did not get a good look at just as the tickling stop and he started gasping for air. "Is it wise to play with your food before it's prepared?"

"P-Prepared?" Chopper squeaked out. "What needs to be done to my feet?"

A sharp poke from the fork into his arch made Chopper cry out, and then immediately quiet himself. With that slight jab he understood he was no longer allowed to ask questions.

"Right, right," The Master said. "Thank you for bringing me these things. Leave now, please."

"As you wish, Master."

Chopper bit his lip as he watched the bull leave. Now him and The Master were the only two in the kitchen.

"Don't scrunch your feet like that," The Master ordered.

"Y-Yes Sir," Chopper said as he let his feet lay flat. Even when The Master's fingers trailed down his big, wide feet he did not move them. Though he fought the urge to giggle as they ran under his toes and over his arches.

"Mhmhmm," Chopper whined. He tried to look over his shoulder but he could not see what the Master had with him to 'prepare' his feet. He had come to expect many things from The Master but there always seemed to be something worse around the corner. Something to humiliate him beyond belief.

Then, Chopper smelled something sweet right before something was poured over his bare soles. It was cold enough to surprise him, but not like ice or anything of the sort. It felt wet and almost gooey as it ran down his bare feet and dripped between his toes onto the plate.

It smelled like... Caramel.

"W-What are you putting on my feet?" Chopper cried out.

"Quiet," The Master said. Chopper heard a chair slide as The Master stood up. Very, very slowly Chopper wiggled his toes and felt the sticky Caramel slide between them. It felt... wrong. Worse than the cum had, in a way. This felt like something that would be very hard to get off, and would make his feet feel wrong for days.

"What is your favorite fruit, my pet?" The Master questioned. "Me? I'm awfully fond of Strawberries, if I say so myself."

Then, Chopper felt something new. This was more solid. More... cold. He felt it be played between the big toe on his right foot and the toe next to it. Then, he felt the same be done to his other foot. As he tried very gently to wiggle his toes he felt something in them that... by their shape and texture, had been just the very thing The master had been talking about.

The Master was seriously preparing his bare soles as a dessert. Chopper didn't know why, but this frightened him. He felt used. He felt... horribly, horribly demeaned. He felt his teeth sink into his lip but still he did not fight. No, in fact... just the sensation of something between his toes and the caramel drizzling down his bare feet made his cock grow hard. It pressed to the table still and he could hide it from the Master, but it didn't matter because he himself knew. He was turned on by this. He wanted this.

Chopper felt something truly cool be slathered onto his feet a moment later. It felt creamy in a way, but he could not smell frosting or anything of the like. It wasn't until it was done and began to melt on his warm feet did he realize it must have been whipped cream. His feet were entirely covered now in gooey sweets. He felt humiliated.

But it was only beginning.

The Master picked up his fork. Chopper knew this because he heard it chime on the edge of the plate three times. Then, he started at Chopper's heel and dug it into all he had placed. Then, he slowly drug the prongs of the fork downward on Chopper's sole.

"Hahahaha!" Chopper cried out. His toes began to wiggle. The Master took a big bite, and then did the same. Scraping the fork along his soles to get every bit of the sweetness he could. Chopper could not stop laughing now. The fork was one of The Master's favorite tools to use on Chopper's exposed, ticklish feet but never did he think it would be used like this. His feet were being treated as a dessert plate! Even as he scraped the fork gently to get every bit of the sweet, sweet caramel that had drizzled onto them Chopper began to laugh harder. So much Caramel had gathered under his toes, and he would not stop dragging the fork there.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Chopper cried out. His upper half thrashed but by some miracle his lower half remained entirely still.

"Oh, I know how poor manners it is to lick your plate," The Master cooed as he grabbed Chopper by the ankle. "But I'm alone. Nobody here to judge me."

Then, he set his tongue to work on Chopper's large toes. He wrapped his lips around Chopper's two biggest toes side by side and the way his tongue moved to lap up every bit of the sweet stuff was insanely ticklish. He was... experienced in this, in a way. He knew how to take it slow. He knew how to make Chopper want nothing in the world but for it to end. He licked from Chopper's toes up to his heel. Chopper thought time and time again after each lick was done that there couldn't possibly be more caramel and whipped cream on his feet, but still The Master licked.

It went on for at least twenty minutes. Until his feet were damp with saliva and red from the fork's tickling. Still, The Master traced his finger over Chopper's arches.

"Mhmhmhm," Chopper whined, tears long ago having trailed down his cheeks onto the table. His cock was... so very, very hard now.

"You've become a very good pet for me," The Master said. "Roll over. And don't fall off the table."

"B-But..." Chopper began.

"Do it," The Master ordered. He poked the fork again into Chopper's toes.

Chopper sniffled and did as he was told. As he rolled over in the process the panties slipped over his hard cock and exposed it. He hesitated for a moment before rolling onto his back and allowing his stiff member to point upwards.

"Such a good boy," The Master said with a happy sigh.

Chopper wanted to die he was so embarrassed.

"Do you remember?" The Master asked. He reached down again, but Chopper still couldn't see where or what he was grabbing. All he knew was that in moments something horribly, horribly cold was pressing into his toes. "My cock on your feet?"

"A-Ahhh!" Chopper cried out as he desperately tried to move his feet away. However, The Master grabbed the top of them and held them in place. Something freezing was being forced under his toes.

"My cock felt much warmer than this popsicle, no?" The Master asked. He ran the popsicle slowly under every single one of Chopper's toes until it began to almost hurt it was so cold. Then, he ran it down slowly and pressed the melting thing into Chopper's arches. At long last he ran it in the space where Chopper's two feet met, and began sliding it in and out closer to his ankles. "My cock slipped in and out like this. I fucked your feet, Pet."

"F-Fucked my feet," Chopper said, half stuttering from fear and half from the cold.

"That's right," The Master pressed. "And now, you're so hard. You want to hate this, but your cock is freezing. You want to beg me to take this popsicle off your feet but you like it. You've been waiting for me to lick your feet more and more, haven't you?"

"That's not true!" Chopper cried out.

Just as he said that The Master grabbed his foot and licked it from his toes down to his heel. A horrible, horrible noise escaped Chopper.

"Ahhh..."

It was a moan.

The Master stood up and walked to Chopper. His popsicle was still in hand. He touched it to the head of Chopper's exposed cock.

"No!" Chopper begged. He writhed but the popsicle followed. "T-Take it off!"

"Say it," The Master said. He slid the popsicle down lower. It stung so much. "Say you love being my foot slave."

"I like it!" Chopper cried out.

"Love it!' The Master shouted.

"I love being your foot slave!" Chopper begged. "Now please! Take it away!"

"Since you took so long to say it right," The Master said. He pulled at Chopper's panties and forced the popsicle in until it was touching both Chopper's shaft and balls. It made his whole body tingle and an indescribable noise come out of his mouth. It was lodged in there good, and slowly dripping it's purple fluids everywhere. "We'll wait till it melts."

"Please..." Chopper begged.

The Master touched Chopper's face. His eyes were beginning to water again.

"You're lucky," The Master said. "You have the most beautiful feet in the world. Or else I would have thrown you overboard the moment I found you. You're mine now. Your feet are mine. You're never going to leave. Tell me you're mine and maybe I'll take it away."

Chopper bit his lip, hard. The cold was numbing his cock and balls.

"I'm your's..." Chopper whimpered. "I'm your foot slave and... I-I love it when you play with my feet."

The Master smiled.

"Good boy," He said.


	7. Day 20

Chopper didn't bother to put up a fight when two of The Master's pets came for him. It felt like it had been longer than usual since his last sesson. Normally an hour would pass, and either The Master or one of his crewmates would come to punish and lotion Chopper's exposed soles. Though the room Chopper spent most of his time as a prisoner in was dark and impossible to tell the passing of time, he had learned to judge to an accurate degree over his weeks of captivity the hours between lotioning sessions. He figured at least three hours has passed since he had seen the face of any of the other creatures, or The Master.

"What does he want?" Chopper asked in a flat tone. Though he was fearful of what might await him when he was fin ally delivered to The Master he found it pointless to struggle or show fear to those who were ordered around by him. Real fear came from the one who had broken the two who unchained him and carried him. He stared down at the tops of his feet, which were always held captive in stocks and facing the door for easy access.

As was unchained and unshackled the lion beastman grunted. He was picked up in the large beastman's arms and held bridal style. His wrists were bound though Chopper hardly saw the point. The seastone collar around his neck was enough to make it so he couldn't fight that well. Chopper stared down at the pink panties he had been forced to wear. He still had not been given proper clothing. He had often wondered if he prefered being naked, even in this human-esque form he had been forced to keep on.

It was nighttime. Chopper was carried out onto the deck of the ship by the lion. His heart beat faster as his feet scrunched with thoughts of all the things he might go through in the next several hours. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and realized he was being carried to a door he had seen a dozen times but had only ever watched The Master enter.

The lion paused and huffed as he waited outside of the door. After a few moments of pause the doorknob turned. When Chopper saw The Master his body instinctively tensed.

"Bring him in," The Master said. "And just put him on the bed."

The lion nodded and carried Chopper inside. Almost immediately Chopper knew what this place was. The fact that he was even in this room made his whole body tense and heart rate skyrocket. The large, lavish bed and the silky sheets told him that this was The Master's own private bedroom. It was the first room on this awful ship Chopper had seen that did not look made to torment the many captive crewmembers to The Master's devious urges. As Chopper was set on the bed his body sunk slightly. He had almost forgotten just how comfortable it could be to lay on something that wasn't chains and stocks.

The lion left, and soon Chopper and The Master were left alone. Chopper gave The Master a proper look and realized he looked far different from usual. Normally he was wrapped in leather and black with his chest exposed. Now, he wore a red satin bathrobe that only went a few inches down his legs. If he lifted one he would be entirely exposed. In his hand he was holding a glass filled with liquid Chopper could smell even from a distance as whisky. He stared at Chopper with a devious and slightly drunk look of lust.

"This is the first time you've been in here, isn't it?" The Master questioned.

"Y-Yes, Master," Chopper said softly. He realized already The Master wasn't staring at him but his large, exposed feet. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I've wanted to bring you in here for some time now," The Master said. "But you've only recently just started being the good, obedient pet I knew you would turn out to be."

The Master reached out his fingers to Chopper's large feet. Chopper bit his lip as fingertips trailed from his heels to the tips of his toes. A faint giggle threatened to leave his lips.

"Only my most obedient pets get brought into here," The Master said. "Because the new ones, and the ones who still have a bit of fight left in them, just make it so the whole night is exhausting. No, I want to have a good time without any of that unnecessary struggling. You'll do that for me, yes?"

Chopper bit his lip.

"Speak up, Pet," The Master said. His tone was growing harsher. Closer to the cold, unforgiving Master that Chopper feared.

"Y-Yes, Master," Chopper said quickly. "I'll obey."

"Good," The Master said.

With that he set down his glass of whisky on a nearby table. He pulled out a knife from his bathrobe pocket as he approached Chopper and grabbed his wrists. He cut at the bindings and freed Chopper from everything but his seastone collar. Chopper looked at his wrists. They were red and raw from constant struggling.

"Now," The Master said. "We can properly play."

Chopper stared up at The Master.

"Roll onto your back and show me your feet," The Master ordered. "Be a good boy and do it quickly."

Chopper nodded his head and obeyed his orders. He rolled onto his back and lifted his legs so he could put his feet side by side. He put his feet flat and showed The Master his bare, large feet.

"Good," The Master said. He had picked up his glass of whisky again. Shockingly he had yet to touch Chopper's feet even though they were presented so willingly to him. He simply stood there staring at them and sipped on his drink. "Wiggle your toes. Slowly."

Chopper did as he was told. Slowly he wiggled his toes and splayed them. He scrunched his feet briefly and made sure The Master saw just how obedient he had become. Finally The Master lifted his hand and touched Chopper's arch with the knuckle of his pointer finger. Chopper bit his lip as it gently grazed up and down. He felt it tickle oh so horribly but fought his giggling urges.

"Why do you think it is," The Master began. "That I've worked so very hard to make you an obedient pet?"

"B-Because..." Chopper began, but trailed off. He felt his heartbeat quicken with unrelenting anxiety as his mind blanked. "I-I don't know, Master. I'm sorry."

"Because," The Master said with a chuckle. "Your feet are exceedingly beautiful. The moment I set eyes on you I knew they had to be mine, and mine alone. You're the most beautiful, ticklish pet I have ever obtained."

Chopper wasn't sure why but his face felt hot. He had absolutely no idea what The Master was talking about, which wasn't too different from usual when he went on these chaotic and delusional ramblings about his lust, but this time was different because he actually felt... happy? No. That was impossible. NOTHING about this would ever make him happy.

"On your knees," The Master demanded. "Doggy style. Like a good pet."

Chopper lowered his feet slowly. He realized sheepishly that his cock was beginning to harden. He did as he was told and crawled onto the bed so that his bottom was facing his Master. Though still covered in the pink panties his hardening cock was starting to make them slip and reveal the outline of his butt as well as his cock and balls. With one swift movement The Master pulled at the cloth and soon he was entirely naked once more. His panties were on the ground now, and he was fully exposed to The Master.

Chopper's feet were now side by side. The tops of them were pressed to the bed. It was clear when Chopper looked over his shoulder that The Master was staring at them greedily. His short bathrobe was already pointless, as his cock was fully visible and just as erect as Chopper's own. He drank the rest of his whisky and shook the glass gently. It rattled with ice cubes.

"Touch yourself," The Master ordered. "Go on. I won't be mad."

Chopper stared back at the wall in front of him. He squeezed his thighs slightly, and then slowly reached his hand down between his legs to his cock. He stroked it slowly by wrapping his hand around it and running it up and down. It was the first time he had touched his cock since he had been forced to cum as The Master and his crewmates played with his feet. The memory of it made him shudder but still he kept stroking. He bit his lip.

"I want you to do me a favor," The Master said. "Put your feet together tightly. Press them side by side."

Chopper did as he was told. Then, a moment later he gasped.

"A-Ahh!" Chopper cried out.

Something ice cold was suddenly being dragged across his toes. He stopped stroking himself as he scrunched his feet. Still the sensation persisted. He looked between his legs to see that The Master was using the ice from his glass to torment his feet.

"Keep stroking," The Master ordered.

Chopper whined, but did as he was told. Though it was true his body was far more resilient than most to extreme cold and ice, his human form was very thin on fur. The soles of his feet were covered in light fuzz, but other than that they had low tolerance for the cold ice of his home island. This ice was so specific on areas that the Master knew were sensitive. It was hell.

"Good boy," The Master cooed as the ice melted to nothing but water. With his feet now slick The Master drug his fingers up his soles and let them dance on the arches.

"Ahahaha!" Chopper giggled. He wanted so badly to hide his soles but did now. He did just as The Master told him and kept them pressed together. Even as his arches were so cruelly tickled and his mind could not focus on anything but the hell of that sensation he kept stroking his cock.

The Master's lust was growing more apparent. Lust for tickling Chopper's large feet. He took both his hands and danced his fingers up and down both arches now. Chopper screamed. His body yelled at him to move. He did not.

"Ahahahahahaaaaa!" Chopper cried out. He was barely able to keep stroking his cock with so much torment flooding his mind. He buried his face into the bed and just barely grazed his fingers over his hard, hanging cock.

"Good boy," The Master cooed.

Chopper looked over his shoulder the moment the tickling finally stopped. He watched as The Master pulled open his bathrobe and let it drop to the floor. He was now presenting himself fully naked in front of Chopper. He grabbed his cock and stroked it. He was hard.

"On your back," The Master said. "Now."

Chopper barely hesitated. Then, The Master lifted his hand and slapped it over Chopper's taut feet. The reindeer cried out in pain as the stinging subsided but The Master simply barked his order again. Chopper rolled out of Doggy position and got onto his back. The Master climbed onto the bed and sat at the head of the bed. He guided Chopper's body until both of his large soles were present and in front of The Master's cock.

Chopper whimpered and closed his eyes.

"Keep stroking yourself," The Master ordered.

Chopper grabbed his cock and pumped.

The Master grabbed him by the ankle and lifted it to his face. He wrapped his arm around the top of Chopper's foot and hugged it directly into his face. His single sole was so large that Chopper could no longer see The Master's features, though he could certainly feel the roughness of a stubble filled beard and the torment of a tongue already viciously licking the toes.

"A-Ahhh!" Chopper cried as his toes were sucked. That sensation alone made his cock burn with the desire to cum.

The Master grabbed Chopper's other foot and placed it directly on his cock. He grabbed his cock and slapped it against Chopper's sole a few times before pointing it directly in so the head was under the soles.

"Squeeze your toes," The Master commanded.

Chopper obeyed. He squeezed his toes around The Master's cockhead and did his best to pleasure The Master's cock with a single foot. He could feel The Master's knuckles move up and down his arch as he pumped at his own cock. He was still licking lustfully at the toes of the reindeer with no signs of stopping.

Chopper felt the light graze of teeth sink into the ball of his foot. He squeaked audibly as they went deeper. Not enough to pierce the skin, but enough to catch him off guard and make him cry out. He tried to pull his foot away but the hug The Master had on it was too strong. When he unlatched his teeth he forced the foot over his cock as well.

"Make me cum," The Master grunted.

Chopper bit his lip and obeyed. All while stroking his own cock he pumped both of his feet up and down The Master's own. It was just as humiliating as it had been the first time. Hearing The Master groan and moan and whine with pleasure at Chopper's feet touched and toyed at his cock.

The Master leaned back to the nightstand beside the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out two devices. One was a hair brush that wrapped all the way around in a sphere. The bristles looked plastic with pink bulbs at the end. The other was a makeup brush.

"Your feet," The Master said through a half-moan half grunt of pleasure. "Put your arches on my cock."

Chopper slid his feet into position so that The Master's cockhead just barely stuck out between his massive feet.

"If you hurt me," The Master said. "When I do what I'm about to do. I'm going to lock you up upside down and let all my crewmates use you."

Chopper swallowed a lump, and then nodded his head.

"Give me a footjob," The Master ordered. "And don't you dare stop stroking your cock."

Chopper resumed his movements. His face was burning hot with blush now, but the embarrassment was short lived because now The Master was picking up the cylinder hair brush. He guided it to Chopper's feet all the way to his toes. Then, he did an unspeakably cruel thing and forced it down between both sets of toes.

"A-Ahhhaahahaha!" Chopper cried out, stopping the movement of his feet for just a moment.

"Don't stop," The Master said. "Keep pumping your feet."

"B-But..." Chopper began.

"Do it," The Master growled.

Chopper felt tears in his eyes as he began to move his feet again. The bristles on the cylinder brush tickled his toes relentlessly as he moved. The Master drug the brush up and down up and down. It drug along the undersides of his toes as well as the tops of the balls of his feet. Chopper by some miracle managed to keep his feet moving, but he was already screaming with laughter.

"B-Bahahaha!" He cried out. "BAHAHAHHAAAAAA! PLEHEHEHHEEEESE!"

This went on for god knows how long. Chopper was unsure because his body moved almost robotically. No matter how bad he wanted to stop his feet kept moving in place. It allowed The Master without restraints to tickle his toes. Chopper kept thinking that soon The Master would cum and it would all end. Soon he would stop being tickled.

Finally, The Master grunted. He pulled away the brush and forced Chopper's toes, freshly tickled and raw, over the head of his cock. Chopper felt a thick stream of cum go over and under his toes. The Master forced the feet there until he had finished cumming, and then brought them to his lips where he began to greedily lick.

Chopper rolled his head back and was gasping and coughing. His whole body felt heated with exhaustion. He giggled gently as The Master licked his toes clean.

"Thank you, Master," Chopper said without thinking. He hardly even heard the alarms in his head for saying such a thing, and when he did he pushed them away.

"Now," The Master said once Chopper's feet were entirely clean. "For my other toy."

"Huh?" Chopper asked. He lifted his head to see The Master setting aside the hairbrush and going for the makeup brush. He climbed up Chopper's body until he reached his cock and took it in his hand. He then settled the makeup brush right at the base of the cock. The bristles tickle his balls.

"W-What are you doing?" Chopper cried out. "You came already!"

"I told you," The Master chuckled. "Only the most obedient pets are allowed in my bed chambers for the night. We're going to play until I'm done with you. Just because I've cum doesn't mean I'm not going to edge your precious cock with the tickling of a lifetime."

"N-Nohohoho!" Chopper pleaded as the brush ran up his cock and down again. It tickled so very, very much. He cried out and arched his back but did not reach down his hands to stop it.

"When I'm finally tired," The Master said over Chopper's laughter. "I'll allow you to cum and bind you up. I'll use your feet as my pillows and you'll be here till morning. You won't complain even once, and if you dare cum without permission you'll be punished horribly."

Chopper couldn't answer. He could only laugh. The tickle edging on his cock had already begun, and nothing he could do would stop it until The Master grew bored. As the brush ran up his shaft and down his balls to his taint Chopper screamed in ticklish agony.

"AHAHAHAHAAA! NOT MY TAHAHAHAINT! IT TICHEHEHKLES THERE! NOOHOHOOO!"

Chopper knew all too well, it took a very long time for The Master to grow bored.


End file.
